1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved device, composition of materials and method for charging and polarizing by ionization and heating fluid hydrocarbon fuels prior to combustion, which results in reduced exhaust emissions, improved fuel combustion efficiency and engine performance, and reduced oil contamination in engine crankcases.
More specifically the present invention relates to a device, method and composition of materials for rearranging and charging long and short chain hydrocarbon molecules in liquid fuels, creating electrostatic and thermal molecular disassociation by friction and ambient engine heat and returning fuel from the fuel system. The fuel runs through the engine and returns to the fuel tank and then runs back through fuel delivery system, of which the present invention is part. This return function adds to the ability of the device to cause maximized fuel reaction with metal alloys, resulting in maximum thermal benefits to the fuel.
The molecular reaction occurs as the fuel flows in direct contact with, collides with, passes over, and oscillates through a combination of precious and nonprecious metals and metal alloy knitting mesh wire spiral coils and screens. The screens are made of aluminum only, and are placed in the inlet and outlet passageways of the cylindrical copper and nickel housing device, The copper and nickel housing is so described because its principal alloy components are those metals, but the actual metallurgical constituency is specifically set forth hereinafter. The knitted mesh spiral coiled wire stands, are compacted and composed of various metals, base metals and metal alloys as more specifically set forth hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices intended to improve fuel efficiency in internal combustion engines. Some of these devices have been effective, yet greater efficiency is still attainable.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a device which fits into an existing fuel delivery system of a motor vehicle or to an otherwise utilized internal combustion engine which causes fuel to burn more efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is highly compact and easy to install.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is safe and replaceable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.